Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars
The Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars (3312-) were a series of conflicts between Davostan and Barmenia over the collection of debt incurred by the defunct Davostani Satanic Republican regime. When the royalist coalition of House of Thor, House of Zachary, and House of Strom defeated the SRP in the Davostag Civil War in 3296 the Barmenians demanded repayment for debts. The royalist coalition refused citing that it was the SRP regime that incurred the debt and that the Davostag people would not suffer for it. Davostag also felt slighted by Barmenia's support of the SRP regime hoping it would return to power in the near future. Debt Negotiations (3303-3312) After the end of the Davostag Civil War in 3304 the Barmenians entered into negotiations with Imperial King Christian Thorsen. These negotiations proved fruitless but continued for several more years. At this time the Barmenians became distrustful of Davostag's military and royal alliance with Vanuku, its neighbor to the south. Both sides began to build up their military. Davostag Fleet Provokes In military grandstanding, the Davostag fleet under the command of Prince Harrisen Thorsen toured the Barmenian island region of Arakhim. This display of force was meant to threaten the Barmenian's into surrendering their debt claim. The threat was foiled by the introduction of Deltarian support to the Barmenians. With the Deltarian fleet on its way to defend Barmenia, the Davostag fleet planned to retreat back Davostag to reassess. In the summer of 3312, the Davostag fleet retreated from Barmenian waters but not before a lone battleship destroyed several Barmenian sailboats known as the Arakhim Skirmish. Commanding Prince Harrisen denied that the lone battleship was ordered by him to fire on the sailboats and then accused Barmenia of provoking Davostag ships. Barmenia was outraged with General Rodentia Hunter stating, "We will do our part to obtain replacement ships from Davostag to make up for the Barmenian property that was destroyed. Furthermore, we intend to capture the murderers who executed the Barmenian cat, and will have them stand trial in Barmenia." Shortly thereafter on its journey home, a Davostag submarine hit and sunk The Tigress, a civilian cruise ship killing hundreds of passengers in the Selucian Straight. Davostag claimed that the cruise ship held weaponry of which the Barmenian's denied. A Barmenian-Deltarian fleet then joined forces to take the fight to Davostag. Meanwhile, the Beluzian House of Karav sent a paramilitary force to defend Davostag. Imperial King Christian I welcomed the House of Karav forces placing them as national guard units on the mainland. Barmenian Blockade 3312-3315 A large Barmenian-Deltarian fleet blockaded the Davostag region of Muronia with the purpose of establishing a base for an attack on Mordorstad. The Davostag fleet, outnumbered and outgunned, evaded the Barmenian-Deltarian fleet. The Imperial Kingdom of Muronia would be on its own. The Royal Vanuku Navy and Air Force then joined the Davostag side honoring the royal alliance between them. Barmenians Invade Muronia 3315-3321 A massive amphibious assault on Muronia took place in 3315 to capture Muronia Keep and to take the island's airfields for a direct assault on Mordorstad. The Barmenian army was able to gain a foothold on the beach without much resistance. Smaller cities and towns were immediatly captured in southern Muronia including present Duchy of Lynock. In 3316, the Barmenians attacked Muronia Keep directly. However, due to the extensive fortifications by Royal King Benethor I the assault was stalled. The Barmenians then attempted to starve the keep out, but airlifts came from other Davostag kingdoms to resupply the keep. Finally, in 3321 the Barmenians bypassed the keep conquering the remainder of the island. Muronia Keep was left standing but in ruins. Siege of Muronia Keep Naval Skirmishes in Davostag Sea 3315-3321 The smaller Davostag/Vanuku fleet harassed the Barmenian/Deltarian fleet during the invasion of Muronia, but did not directly assault it. Finally, in 3320 the Davostag/Vanuku fleet committed a surprise attack on the Deltarian fleet sinking several ships and causing the Deltarian exit from the war. Battle of Davostag Sea Invasion of Mordorstad 3321-3324 The Barmenians using Muronia as a base launched air assauls on Mordorstad. This did not deter King Sagul who was in a well fortified position in the mountains. The Barmenians invaded directly onto Mordorstad suffering heavy casualties on both sides. From there the Barmenian army was stopped along the coast of Mordorstad. In 3324, Imperial King Christian I ordered an invasion of Mordorstad to topple King Sagul and bring peace to Davostag. The House of Eorl were the first to arrive defeating King Sagul on the battlefield. Second Battle of Mordorstad Peace Established 3324-3339 A peace agreement was established in 3324 which would give Mordorstad over to Barmenia as a vassal state for 15 years. King Grimm I of the House of Angsar would rule as a puppet for the Barmenians. In 3339, disagreements between Barmenia and Davostag erupted over the lease agreement. The Davostagi Imperial government believed the lease ended on 3339 while the Barmenians believed it ended on 3346. Skirmishes, acts of terrorism, and violence occurred in 3339 as Mordorstad residents were encouraged to rebel. Second Davostag-Barmenian Debt War 3339-Present After years of skirmish and civil disobedience, Davostag finally declared war on Barmenia in 3342. In 3345, an invasion team of Marines, Special Forces, and Rangers successfully captured Mordorstad from the Barmenians. King Grimm I was overthrown and replaced with King Durza of the House of Angsar. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:History of Majatra